


Nice Paint

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trooper Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Clone Trooper Lamb receives a happy surprise when his lover, Quinlan Vos, arrives three days early for his latest mission.
Relationships: Quinlan Vos/Clone OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Nice Paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellyjog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/gifts), [Orientalld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientalld/gifts).



“Nice paint. It looks like they finally cleaned the shiny off of you.” 

Lamb whipped around when he heard that voice, beaming like the closest sun. “Quin!” he chirped. 

Quinlan Vos, Lamb’s lover, stood leaning against the door frame. His hip was cocked to one side and he was smirking. Lamb was reminded all over again that Quinlan was just really cool. It made Lamb feel more than a bit silly sometimes in comparison. 

“The one and only,” Quinlan said, pushing off the doorframe and twining his way around the beds. The barracks at this station were a lot more broken up than normal, only about 10 clones to a room, simply because it was an older installation, farther away from the action. Lamb wasn’t complaining. He didn’t actually like firing his blaster and would rather be keeping an ear open for transmissions out among the stars that may get them closer to winning the war. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

“Kenobi’s going to meet me and we’ll launch out from here,” he said. Lamb nodded. Every clone in the station was well aware that their famous General would be there in a couple of days. 

“You’re early,” Lamb said, sounding a little suspicious. 

“I heard there are actually officer’s rooms here and I came running. I should have three days to sex you up.” Quinlan said that with such a boyish grin. Quin never made him nervous the way other Nat-Borns did. He had a way of saying the kind of phrases that would otherwise set off Lamb’s panics, but he would be so damn charming that all Lamb could do was blush. He was blushing now.

“I have other duties,” Lamb reminded him. 

“Can you trade a few shifts?” Quinlan asked. It was an actual question, with no folded in demand. 

“Probably for a few stories of our exploits,” Lamb admitted. 

Quinlan frowned. “Are you okay with that?” His voice was laced with genuine concern, which just made Lamb give his lover a soft and warm smile. 

“Yes. I won’t tell them anything I’m not comfortable with,” Lamb said. “I promise.” 

“Good,” Quinlan said. He placed his hand on Lamb’s hip, pulling him close. They were alone in the barrack or Quinlan would never have done this. That was how Lamb knew Quin was safe. He leaned against his lover, feeling his heat even through their clothes and armor. 

“I missed you,” Lamb admitted. 

“I missed you too. Has anyone been giving your trouble?” 

Lamb shook his head. “This is an all clone Company.” 

“Good. If Ayender comes anywhere near this base, I’ll ripe his arms off.” Quinlan even showed his teeth. His anger was real, but that made Lamb grin, even despite the reminder of the Nat-Born who used to be Lamb’s Captain and commanding officer. 

“Commander Cody said the same,” Lamb said, laying his hand on his stomach, over the new strips there. 

“Yeah, I noticed you stole a bit of his style.” Quinlan’s eyes were running down Lamb’s form, taking in the lines of Lamb’s new paint. 

“It’s not totally the same,” Lamb said, pulling away for a moment. He grabbed his bucket off the bed, turning it to Quinlan could see the front. Across the front of his bucket was a single line, right under the eyes, broken by the downward visor, ending approximately just past his cheeks. Except for the spot cut by the visor, it matched the yellow tattoo across Quinlam’s face. It was even a slightly lighter orange than the normal 212th colors. 

Quinlan Vos actually looked shocked. “Is that my _qukuuf_?” 

“Yes. I’ll change it if you want,” Lamb said quickly. 

“No,” Quinlan said just as quickly. “May I?” He was reaching for Lamb’s bucket, which Lamb dropped right into Quinlan’s hands. 

Lamb got to watch Quin slowly run his eyes over the nearly yellow stripe. His helmet didn’t have any other adornment, and Lamb didn’t want to change it. It was a bit of a relief that Quinlan also didn’t want him to change it, but Lamb could still feel little flutterbugs in his stomach while he waited for Quinlan’s full pronouncement. 

“It’s like you’re carrying me with you,” Quinlan murmured, his voice thick with emotion. 

“Exactly,” Lamb said. “I… I wanted you to know that I’m not going to get a tattoo.” 

“Why not?” Quin asked, his eyes still on the line on Lamb’s bucket. 

“Because I know what I want, and I know I can’t wear it. Not yet. Maybe never.” 

“Not yet,” Quinlan said, lowering the bucket, meeting Lamb’s gaze. His eyes were so serious, full of the things his mouth couldn’t say. _Qukuuf_ were the marks of a clan. The only way to receive one if you weren’t Kiffar was marriage. 

Lamb took the bucket from Quinlan’s hands and set it back on the bed. Without a word he placed himself right back against Quinlan, and Quinlan laid one hand on his hip. The other hand found Lamb’s own, lacing their fingers. 

“You know how I feel about you,” Quinlan said. 

“I do,” Lamb said sincerely, peering up into Quinlan’s eyes. “And you know that I love you.” 

“I do,” Quinlan said with all the warmth he wasn’t allowed to express with his words. 

“Then kiss me?” Lamb asked. 

Quinlan crossed the small distance between them pressing his lips to Lamb’s. Quin’s lips were a bit dry, but they always were, and Lamb liked it that way. He kissed back, leaning his shoulder against Quin’s chest. The kiss didn’t last long, but it still had Lamb’s heart fluttering. 

“Do you have duty right now?” 

“Just got off,” Lamb said. “Do you?” 

“I told you, I’m free for the next three days.” He was smiling again. 

Lamb pulled away to grab his bucket and tuck it under his arm. “Then I believe the rest of this conversation would be better conducted in your Officer’s room.” 

“My wicked little thing,” Quin teased. “Come on Trooper, let’s go break in the bed.” 

“Now, General, I’m certain that’s no way to talk. You have no idea what poor innocent shiny may hear and may have their ears tainted by your filth.” Lamb couldn’t even manage to keep a straight face while he was talking, though he tried very hard. His sass won him a smack on the bottom, which it didn’t feel like very much because of the armor. 

“You’re going to receive more of that when we’re alone, Trooper.” 

“I hope so,” Lamb said, throwing a wink to his lover before putting his bucket on. Wearing his bucket and walking next to Quinlan, no one would be able to deny that though Trooper Lamb was part of the 212th, it wasn’t General Kenobi who he really belonged to. And that was exactly what Lamb wanted. He held his head high for their (mostly) professional walk to Quinlan’s quarters. Once they were alone, the armor came right off, but Lamb didn’t need to wear it to know who to whom he belonged. All he needed was to see the way his lover’s eyes lit up whenever their gazes met. That was all he needed in the whole galaxy.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, first shoutouts! 
> 
> Lamb was an original character by [swpromptsandasks](https://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/), first referenced in [Traumabreaksall](https://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/post/189011733121/). I just took him and ran with him. 
> 
> This particular interpretation comes from a couple RPs I've done with [Jellyjog](https://jellyjog.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Finally, this is written in response to [Orientalld](https://orientalld.tumblr.com/), who drew me a truly beautiful [commission](https://orientalld.tumblr.com/post/615819877008244736/). Thank you so much once again! I truly love it.


End file.
